1. Field
The present invention relates to a control system and a control method for positioning an object by using image processing.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various automated techniques are being developed in manufacturing sites. As one of such automated techniques, an automatic control technique using image processing is known.
For example, JP 2000-180810 A (Patent Document 1) discloses, in a device for manufacturing a liquid crystal display cell assembled by positioning and overlapping a pair of transparent substrates each provided with a mark for positioning, a configuration of correcting and controlling a table carrying position (teaching position) of any of an upper substrate robot and a lower substrate robot by an amount of a positional deviation between the upper and lower transparent substrates.
In P. Panikopoulos and Khosla P. K., “Adaptive robotic visual tracking”, Theory and experiments, IEEE Transactions on Automatic Control, 38(3): 429-445, March 1993, there is disclosed an adaptive control scheme in which an image processing technique is applied in a robotics system.
With respect to positioning of a workpiece, JP 2006-049755 A (Patent Document 2) discloses a method of improving accuracy of positioning of a workpiece by obtaining the rotation center of a stage with high accuracy by a simple method.
However, in a manufacturing site, a demand for higher speed and higher accuracy is increasing more and more. The above-described prior art cannot address such a demand. Specifically, the positioning technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 cannot address the demand for higher speed since repetitive positioning is required. In the method disclosed in Non-patent Document 1, it is necessary to suppress moving speed to increase accuracy, and it is generally difficult to address the demand for higher speed.
Consequently, it is requested to realize positioning using image processing at higher speed and with higher accuracy.